battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Three Lines Green Spirit Pill
Three Lines Green Spirit Pill’, a tier four medicinal pill. A normal ‘Three Lines Green Spirit Pill’ is able to help a Dou Shi break through and enter the Da Dou Shi class. If a Da Dou Shi were to consume it, it has a somewhat low chance of raising the strength of the person consuming it by one star and there are no negative medicinal effects. The ‘Three Lines Green Spirit Pill’ is divided into three different grades. Each grade would result in an extra circular Pill Line forming on its body. If it is able to form three circular Pill Lines, it means that it is the highest grade of the ‘Three Lines Green Spirit Pill’. Those below the Da Dou Shi class should use these medicinal pills of the highest grade with caution! If a Da Dou Shi were to consume this pill, he would have some chances of raising his strength by three stars in a short amount of time. At the same time, there is also a certain chance of the medicinal effect backfiring. The strength of those who receive the backlash may decline one or even two stars. However, their lives would not be endangered. In order to refine the ‘Three Lines Green Medicinal Pill’ to the highest tier, one would need three different flames. Moreover, one must reach the pinnacle stage for changing between the three different flames. Otherwise, the chances of failure are extremely high. Those who have yet to meet the requirements should act cautiously. A Da Dou Shi has only one chance of consuming the ‘Three Lines Green Spirit Pill’ while he is within this class. If he were to consume it at another time, he would end up wasting his effort and the medicine because of his resistance to the medicine after taking it the first time. If one were to be promoted to a Dou Ling in the future, one can still consume it another time. However, even if one were to succeed consuming once again, it would at most help raise one’s strength by two stars. Moreover, the chances of failure will also increase by a few folds. The ingredients needed to refine the ‘Three Lines Green Spirit Pill: Green Flame Grass, Black Sky Flax. Difference between the ‘Three-Lined’ and ‘Two-Lined’ pills A ‘Two-Lined Green Spirit Pill’ may have the effect of helping a Dou Shi break through the final barrier and advance, but it could only help one’s strength increase by one or two stars. Moreover, the chances of receiving backlash was quite great. On the other hand, once one successfully consumed a ‘Three-Lined Green Spirit Pill’, not only could one break through the barrier, but one could also have one’s strength suddenly rise by three stars. Of course, this was with the exception that the person taking the pill had purposely not been restricted their strength from rising. Back then, when Xiao Yan had consumed the ‘Three-Lined Green Spirit Pill’, he purposefully deposited the medicinal effect within his body because his was afraid that his strength would rise too quickly, which would result in him losing precise control over his body. When the medicinal strength was activated later on, it once again caused his strength to soar. From this, one could see the clear difference between the ‘Three-Lined’ and ‘Two-Lined’ pills! Category:Medicinal Pills